Four Times
by elegantgoth89
Summary: Draco leaned in and whispered, “That was four, Hermione. You’re mine.” LEMON! Dramione story! Warning: SMUT! Read and enjoy!


A/N: Okay, there are a lot of things to say before you begin reading. First of all, I wrote this a while back, almost a year ago and I've been trying to find the courage to post it. Apparently, I have. Second, I've never written a lemon before and I'm not sure how this will turn out (I'm sure it's not bad, I just don't normally write sex). Third, you will never find out how I got the idea for this (unless you send me a PM and beg me to tell you, I might consider it.) Lastly, I'm not even sure how I feel about posting this so, here it goes… I don't know if I'm going to say enjoy or not… so I'll just say… happy reading (?) Bye!

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything but the plot... I doubt she'd write something like this ;)

* * *

****Four Times****

It was a rainy night or early morning and Hermione awoke in a room that was not her own. That was odd, she thought. She moved to sit up and found that she couldn't. That was even more odd. What the hell had happened? Hermione was never one to panic so she let her thoughts drift back to the last thing she remembered.

_Hermione walked into her flat and plunked her purse on the counter. It had been an exhausting day at work and unfortunately, she wasn't able to get home until one thirty in the morning. She was thinking how wonderful it would be to have a nice bath, when suddenly, someone grabbed her, placing his or her hand over her mouth. _

_Her captor whispered a quiet 'shush' in her ear and then…_

That was all she could find in her memory.

She surveyed the situation and found that her feet were bound to the post of the bed and her hands were bound above her head. In front of her was a large fireplace, throwing firelight all over the room. She smirked. Obviously, her kidnapper was not very creative. Mere seconds later, the door to the bedroom opened and in walked the blonde-haired bastard, with a smirk plastered to his face and an evil glint in his eyes. She should have known it was Malfoy who had taken her.

His eyes wandered up and down her body before he asked, "Have you started to panic yet, Granger?"

She didn't like it when he called her Granger, now. That was not her last name anymore.

She scoffed, "I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy, if that's what you mean."

He smiled and said, "You should be."

Hermione was definitely not in the mood for this. She said, "Look, I had an extremely tiring day at work yesterday and seeing as I'm expected there bright and early tomorrow, could you just let me go?"

He chuckled quite evilly and said, "And what makes you think I would do that?"

Now it was her turn to smirk, "Because, if you don't, I'll make sure your life becomes a living hell!"

He said, "It already is, Granger. It already is."

"Oh, you are infuriating, and don't call me Granger!" she yelled at him.

He just smiled sweetly at her, which only infuriated her more.

He walked over to the bed and placed his hands on the bedposts her feet were bound to.

He said, "I'll make you a deal, _Hermione_."

"A deal?" she repeated. A deal with Draco Malfoy couldn't be a good thing.

"Yes, a deal. Okay, here it is. Are you ready?" She nodded, so he continued, "This deal involves you being quiet and I know how hard that is for you, so listen close."

She was irked. She said, "Okay, quit insulting me and just get on with it!"

He chuckled. "Fine. So, I'm going to do" he paused as his eyes wandered up and down her body, "… things to you, fun things and here's the deal. If you can go without screaming or moaning or making any other noise that indicates you're enjoying it, more than three times, then I'll let you go tomorrow, but-"

"But?"

"But, if I can get you to scream or moan or make any other noise that indicates you're enjoying it at least four times, then-"

"Then?"

He smiled, "Then I get to keep you… forever."

Not fair. Hermione knew that it was nearly impossible to experience any kind of sexual pleasure without making some kind of noise. Well, she was sure that someone could do it, but not her. She had always been a very, she thought for the right word, vocal lover. Of course, she would never say that to him out loud.

Instead, she asked, "You're really that confident in your abilities?"

He smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "Oh yes. So, what do you say, Hermione? Do we have a deal?"

She sighed, "I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope." He said, with a shake of his head.

She glared at him and sneered, "Fine, it's a deal."

"Fantastic," he said with a smirk, "Then let's begin."

With a flick of his wand, her clothes disappeared. He got on the foot of the bed and slowly made his way up her body until he was staring down at her with their eyes locked. Without a word, he bent down and started placing soft kisses on her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then one on each cheek. He moved his mouth over to her ear and gently started to nibble at her earlobe, trying to get a noise out of her.

When that didn't work, he decided to make use of his hands. He snaked his hands up her body, his right hand resting in her hair, and his left hand on her breast. He moved his mouth from her ear and kissed down her neck. He started to suck and nip at her neck, making his mark on her while his left hand traced circles around her nipple. He heard a soft moan escape her lips.

He smiled against her skin and whispered, "That's one, Hermione."

He heard her mutter a quiet 'shit' and he chuckled. He then resumed his work on her, kissing down her throat and landing on her breasts. He placed light kisses on each of her breasts and even lighter ones in the valley between them. He then moved his hands to her boobs and started to massage them, gently squeezing her nipples.

With his hands still at work on her breasts, he slowly kissed his way down her midriff, taking his time. When he reached her centre, he moved his hands to her legs, untied them and placed both of them over his shoulders. With a smirk he placed a kiss on each of her thighs, teasing her.

He then moved his mouth to the inside and went to work. When his tongue found her clit, Draco heard a delighted shriek come from Hermione's mouth.

He removed himself and said, "That's two, lovely."

He chuckled again when he heard a quiet 'fuck' come out of her mouth. He resumed his position between her thighs and let his tongue resume the work. Her back arched into him as he teased her and he reveled in his ability to make her react that way. He stuck his finger in her wetness, pulsing it in and out, and then placed the thumb of his other hand on her clit and started rubbing, bringing her to the brink of orgasm.

It wasn't until she screamed and then said, "Stop teasing me, Malfoy!" that he actually stopped.

He stood and quickly undressed, revealing his hardness to her. He climbed back on top of her and pushed himself in while saying, "That was three, Hermione. Think you can last?" She was too focused to reply. Her hands were gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

He penetrated her, moving his hips at a slow pace. He thrust into her again and again and she bucked her hips against his, matching his rhythm. He pushed harder and harder, seeing on her face the amount of difficulty it was taking her not to scream. He had to break her and he knew how.

He quickened the pace and when she still didn't cry out, he thought she might win, but he moved his hand down to where they were connected and as his finger stroked her clit; she climaxed with a loud scream. Her walls tightened around Draco, pushing him over the edge and he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her and allowed them both to catch their breath as they came down from their orgasms.

Shortly after, he pulled out of her and whispered, "That was four, Hermione. You're mine."

She looked into his grey eyes and asked, "Haven't I always been?"

He nodded, leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. When the kiss broke, he released her bonds and cuddled her, her back against his front. He entwined her left hand in his and swiftly fell asleep.

Hermione stayed awake for just a moment longer and wondered if she would ever understand these funny little games he liked to play with her. Perhaps it was just the Death Eater inside him. With that thought, she fell asleep, cuddled against her husband, their wedding rings glinting in the firelight.

* * *

A/N 2: Well, what did you think? I had to redeem myself for writing something like this, so that's why I made them married. For some reason, it just feels more appropriate :) Share your thoughts with me! Review please!!! *Begs*


End file.
